


The Mystery of You

by tinknevertalks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, John is a nosy so and so, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A moment is all it takes for John to see the difference in Helen.





	The Mystery of You

**Author's Note:**

> Cruising around Tumblr, I saw this dialogue prompt (“Leaving the door open for the rift-raft, I see.”) and it just screamed John, and seeing as I need to write about my favourites, this was great for me. Just some short riffing so unbeta'd. Any/all mistakes are mine.

“Leaving the door open for the riffraff, I see,“ John muttered as Nikola walked into Helen’s office, tablet in hand, wearing his three piece suit _sans_ jacket and his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows. Hair spikier than usual, something was obviously frustrating him. Why else would he be here?

To his credit, he barely flinched when he looked up and saw John, alive. Stepping up into Helen’s personal space, he handed her the tablet, saying to John, "I thought your entrails were decorating Praxis.”

“Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated,” he replied, his deep voice dark in the artificial light of the new Sanctuary.

Nikola smirked. “Pity. Helen, there’s an odd drain on the power grid over in the dragons’ enclosure.”

“I can see,” she murmured, ignoring the pointed looks from both men. “Have you tried–”

He nodded, “And the next two suggestions you have. Wolfgang hasn’t a clue either.”

She grinned, looking into his eyes, “But you have an idea?”

“You know me so well. The electro scorpions.”

“You think they’re draining the system?”

Nikola shook his head, “But I think they could help regulate it whilst I pull a rabbit out of a hat and find an ingenious solution to our problem.”

Rolling her eyes indulgently, she handed back the tablet, stroking his other arm with her other hand, “Do it. Ask if you need any assistance, I’m sure Henry or Erika would be obliging.”

“Hmm… Lady Wolfgang’s running a few experiments but this is way cooler.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Tapping his chest, she added, “Just no Alice. Saffy still finds her way to her room.”

“But–”

“No Alice,” she repeated firmly, grinning.

Nikola pouted. “Fine. Know that I’m going to be at a disadvantage without bait.”

Helen laughed, squeezed his elbow one last time when he smiled back (both knew he’d rather let himself be mauled to death than Alice even getting a scratch) and quick as a flash he kissed her cheek and left the room, ignoring the amused expression on John’s face. “What?” she asked, and even she could hear the frostiness of her tone.

“You’re so utterly domestic,” he explained, sipping his drink. “It’s nice to see it.”

“Why are you here, John?” she asked, moving across the office to sit behind her desk.

“How long have you been sleeping with him?”

“That’s none of your business,” she replied, each word crisp. “Why are you here?”

“Can’t I visit an old friend?”

“We aren’t friends,” she bit out.

He sighed, frustration starting to creep into his calm facade. “Helen…” He tapped his glass against the arm of his chair. “I assume you receive reports from London?” She nodded. “I recommend reading the latest ones regarding the unusual stabbings in Camden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know it's left open. Maybe one day I'll know what was happening in Camden and be able to write it down. XD


End file.
